Sweet Sixteen
by MasterOfTheDomain
Summary: Misty realizes even though Ash is now sixteen, he's never been kissed. Not once. No lemons though (sorry). Although maybe after I finish this one... That's all I got. Enjoy! KailashC
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon or One Piece, which has a slight reference in this chapter. Satoshi Tajiri and Eichiro Oda do, respectively).

Prologue

"Hey, Ash…"

"What do you want, Misty?"

"Well, there's this movie I want to see…"

*grumbles* "But I'm training right now,"

"That's the thing, Ash. You're always training. When are you ever going to have time for your friends anymore?"

"Well, I guess Pikachu's Volt Tackle isn't going to get any stronger in the next hour. But no chick flicks, kay?"

"There's the Ash I know and love,"

"I mean, we! We know and love,"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with. I have a gym to challenge in three days and I can't be late,"

(End Scene)

Chapter One

(Movie scene)

"Ren… I mean Tsuruga-san..." stuttered Kyoko. "We've known each other since you started Showbiz. You've at least come far enough to call me Ren," said he. "But I don't know if we should be doing this. We've only just started going out," Kyoko said. "Do you want this as much as I do?" He asked her. She took a step closer. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, pulling her in for what seemed like a passionate kiss… for Misty. Ash, however, had other ideas.

(They come out of the theater, trying to avoid stepping on popcorn, but it inevitably happens anyway. Hey, you know it's true. They enter the Cerulean City Gym.)

"I thought I specifically requested to see a non-chick flick," said Ash. "That wasn't a chick flick, just a passionately/romantic film," Misty said, pouting. "And Gardevoir isn't a psychic Pokémon, it's a Psychic/Fairy Pokémon," Ash replied. "Uh, Ash. Gardevoir actually is a Psychic-Fairy," Misty chided. "Says all the people who want to stray from the important stuff. It was two hours of people smashing their lips together. Two hours. Tell me how that isn't a chick flick," Ash replied hotly.

"Smashing their lips together, Ash Timothy Ketchum? Smashing their lips together?! I will have you know that kissing is a highly enjoyable activity between two individuals who wish to show affection. Only a complete nimrod would refer to it as 'smushing lips'! How ignorant are you? How can I possibly- I can't even begin to- Wait a second… That's why! You haven't actually kissed someone, have you, Ash Ketchum?" Misty said triumphantly. "Well, uh, of course I have. I'm the world-famous Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer extraordinaire. I have plenty of ladies flocking to my side," Ash replied almost-coolly.

"Yeah, uh-huh. I would LOVE to hear more about your endeavors in the sea, what with your debonair style, suave looks, charming personality. Go on, we got plenty o' time. I'm here all day and then some," said Misty, well aware of Ash's response. "Well, there was the time…no, uh, the day when… at that one gym when… Alright, alright. Wait, there was the time when I was biking too fast and I ran into a girl and we kind of smushed into each other. Does that one count?" Ash asked hopefully. "Did you catch her name?" Misty asked.

"Well, you see, she was kind of mad, cause I wrecked her bike so I ran away…" Ash trailed off. "So you have a history with destroying girl's bikes. Is this a strange fetish or do you do it for the fun?" She asked. Ash stood there, trying to come up with a witty remark.

"So you've never been kissed. Didn't you turn sixteen last week? I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you. You're telling me the great and powerful Ash Ketchum hasn't the courage to ask out a girl?"She questions him.

"It's not like that. It's just… I've spent my entire life training Pokémon and eating. It's not like I have romance pouring through my veins. Besides, it's just two people smushing lips," he replied. "Would you stop calling it that already! It's not 'two people smushing lips', it's a _beautiful _display of_ affection._

" Anyways, since you haven't gotten to first base yet, you can at least be happy that you've got a gorgeous girl with a great personality willing to lock lips with you. "Really? Where? I don't see anyone…" Ash said. As you can imagine, this earned him a swift kick where the sun don't shine.

"I hope you'll remember that the next time you feel like being a wiseguy. Now that that's over with, let's get this show on the road. I'll be your stunning, classy, yet brilliant girlfriend, and you can be your usual boring self," Misty said cheerfully. "You forgot to add modest to that list, Misty," he said. "Since I am in a teaching mood, I'll let that one slide. Alright. Lay it on me," she said.

Ash closed his eyes, blushed furiously, puckered his lips and bent forward harshly. And received a swift punch to the face. "What was that for?!" Ash asked. "You were about to kill me with that. If you're going to kiss a girl, you have to a helluva lot more gently that that. When, and if, you finally decide to kiss this person, you'll have a great deal of emotion and- and passion in your heart for them. Let me show you how it's done. Pretend you're your future girlfriend," Misty ordered.

Ash placed a hand on his hip and batted his eyelashes in an effort to be seductive. Misty keeled over laughing. "Oh, that," she said between gasping for air, "was rich. You know, Ash, *laugh*I think I've *breath* finally figured out *laugh* why the ladies swoon at the sight of Ash Ketchum. Okay. Just stand there and try not to cause trouble. You have to show her you care, Ash," Misty said.

She placed one hand on his hip and the other at the base of his spine, tracing it up to his cheek, caressing it. She closed her eyes slightly, making her eyes dim to a dark emerald green. "So I guess you've had your fair share of experience kissing girls," Ash said. She tensed up. "Baka! You ruined the mood," she said, pulling away.

_Dammit. Why does my mouth have to ruin everything? I was so close._ "Now it's your turn. I'm all yours," said Misty, applying her lip gloss again.

_Kami. Misty looks amazing in that dress with her hair down. Much better than suspenders. I've been able to control myself this long. But now… _Ash focused and calmed himself. Instinctively, Ash's right hand went to her waist. His other hand ran through her hair and found itself at the back of her neck. With that in place, Ash easily pulled her towards him, drew a breath for good measure and leaned forward until his lips were a touch away from her's. Her perfume sent chills through his spine and he could feel every inch of her pressed against him. He prepared himself for the taste of her wonderful cherry gloss. For the feel of her lips against his. Her warm breath, her heart pounding in synch with his. They were in perfect harmony. Before…

The door burst open, and our two 'lovers' were greeted by a familiar face. "Hey, Ash, can I borrow that DVD about the pirates. You know, the one where that guy eats a fruit and can't swim but he still wants to be king of the pirates. I have some free time on my hands so I'm traveling to Pewter City. And Pewter's one of those places that doesn't get anime. For the kids. They're all dying to see the latest shows…"

"Am I interrupting something here?"…. Brock said hesitantly.

"Of course not, Brock. Ash and I were just having a really intense staring contest. By the looks of it, I think I won. Well, I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Just like ol' times!" Misty said, managing a laugh. She turned around and began to walk off before stopping abruptly. "I bet you still want that kiss, don't you?"Misty asked seductively. "No! I wasn't… I don't need… I wasn't actually going to follow through with that. What kind of crazy idiot would want to kiss you?" Ash asked, trying to keep his cool. "But I guess, if you wanted to, I'd let it happen. For your sake," Ash said, silently pleading.

Of course, Misty, being a girl, saw through that. "Fair enough. I guess I'll give you t at much. I did start this. Catch!" she said, throwing something.

Ash ran to get it. Although is his dash to seize whatever Misty wanted him to have, he forgot that the Cerulean City Gym was a giant pool. And running in the general vicinity of a pool happens to be strictly forbidden.

Why? Because you're liable to slip and crack your skull.

Being Ash, he tripped, fell flat on his face, but caught it anyways. Somehow, he managed to stand up without the aid of Brock. He opened his palm to find a silver wrapper with a white ribbon.

_Damn that girl. Only she could take me that close and still manage to toy with me. But I guess that's why I love her. _

"What'd Misty give you, Ash?" Brock asked. "Oh, nothing. Just some chocolate," came his reply.

But knowing that Misty had wanted him to eat that made him savor it all the more.

(Outside of the Cerulean City Gym)

"I guess Ash will have one heck of a time explaining what we were really doing to Brock," she said, sighing a sigh of satisfaction. She looked through the window to find a puzzled Ash. "So it's settled. The great Ash Ketchum has finally fallen head over heels for a 'crazy idiot'. Maybe this'll teach him a lesson in manners," Misty finished, chuckling to herself.

_I almost feel bad for Ash. Don't you? Remember to review for another chapter. And go ahead. Give me the hottest flames you have. If I wanna dish out the heat, I guess I have to be able to take it. Magic On!_

_~KailashC. _


	2. Chapter 2-Temperature Rises

Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon, I'd like a cookie, and less Ap World homework.

"So, care to explain what you were doing back there, Ash?" Brock asked. "Well, you see, I was running away from Misty when she tripped and fell, and, uh, I caught her, and then you walked in. Yeah, that's how it all happened," came Ash's reply.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. I totally believe you. In fact, if I happened to rewind time, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what would happen… So how long has this been going on exactly?" Brock asked Ash. "What's been going on? *Laughs awkwardly*Nothing's going on*Laughs awkwardly* Why would anything be going on?" Ash said nervously. "_This is going to do wonders for my reputation," thought Ash. _

"Ash, could you come over here, please. I have something for ya," said a particularly feminine voice our hero had come to appreciate.

"Well, uh, got to go. Hope you'll understand," Ash said, quickly fleeing before Brock had a chance to stop him.

(Outside)

"So, Misty…" Ash began.

"I think we should finish that lesson…" Misty said, a sly smile approaching her face.

"Kay. Where were we?" said Ash, his face mirroring hers.

"I'll be your blind girlfriend. I'll be here, waiting. Whenever you feel like making your move, Ash," Misty said, her fingers trailing up Ash's built chest.

She even had that special perfume that could make any guy fall head over heels for you.

One kiss. Ash leaned forward and stared at her emerald green eyes that were beckoning him to fulfill his heart's desire.

He closed the distance between them as his lips pressed against hers, sending a wave of euphoria through them. He could taste the cherry gloss on her lips. _She really is a devil beyond measure. _Misty pulled away. "Well, I suppose you'll never call it 'smushing lips' again, Ash Timothy Ketchum. I do hope you've learnt your lesson. That's enough romance for one night. I'll be sleeping, so if you need me, tough luck. Good night, my little Pokémon Master," came the words from Misty's mouth as she gave Ash a kiss goodnight.

Let's just say that Ash didn't sleep very well that night. Or at all. Every time he tried to close his eyes, He saw a picture of a red-haired, emerald-eyed demon. Who his just happened to be hopelessly falling harder and harder for with each passing day.

"Ah, young love. So naïve, so unknowingly, unwillingly perfect. So incredibly disheartening to those who haven't lived through it, and so inspiring to the rest of us. I guess Ash isn't going to do this without the aid of his best friend. I'd better get to work. This cup of coffee isn't going to drink itself," Brock said.

_Review for another chapter, please, and we'll send Ash through a few more sleepless nights!_

_And if you liked it enough, you could favorite it… _

_~KailashC, signing out. _


End file.
